1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particular, to an electrical connector that has means for preventing dust and dirt from entering into it.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve power or signal transmission, various kinds of electrical connectors are generally used to connect internal components within electrical devices and connect an electrical device with other devices. However, in untidy condition, especially when electrical connectors are not fitted, dust and dirt may enter into the electrical connector to adversely effect against power or signal transmission.
At present, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a shutter member is designed on a plug fitting section of a connector. U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2004/0092145 discloses a receptacle connector with a shutter member. A locking portion of the shutter member, a spring member and shafts are formed outside of the longitudinal length of a housing of the receptacle connector and are easily destroyed before the receptacle connector is soldered on a printed circuit board. Moreover, the shutter member is rotatably supported by shafts provided on side walls of a housing of the receptacle connector. However, repeated rotation of the shutter member about the shafts may result in abrasion of the shafts, because the shafts are made of insulating material and the shutter member is made of metal, thereby, decreasing a using lifetime of the receptacle connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector to overcome the above problems.